


December 5th - Bundled Up

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky looks after Peter and Steve when they both fall ill.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	December 5th - Bundled Up

Leaving Steve, and the cats, asleep, Bucky slipped silently downstairs with Jussie padding along behind him to start the day. 

Deciding to wait until Steve was up to make breakfast, he settled himself comfortably in the armchair by the window, steaming mug of coffee cradled in his hand, and just let himself relax into the beginning of his morning.

Or at least, he was until the doorbell rang, an almost sheepish half-ring as though the person on the other side of the front door had changed their mind but was too late to back out. 

And as it turned out, that was a pretty accurate assessment because when the door opened, it was to Peter, shifting his weight restlessly and wringing his hands, looking up at Bucky with wide eyes and a rushed outpouring of, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come. I just didn't know where else... No, I'll go. So sorry, Bucky.." before he turned to leave, his escape foiled when Bucky reached out to grab his hood and pulled him backwards into the house and shut the door. 

Bucky didn't release his hold on peter until he'd gently deposited him into a chair at the dining table, before crouching in front of the teen and asking "what's up Pete? You're not looking too hot this mornin'."

Peter winced at the on-point statement as he admitted, "Yeah, I don't feel so good" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "and May's at work and Mr Stark is in one of his "I've been awake for 5 days and now I'm crashing" comas, so I didn't know where else to go. I won't get in the way" he promised emphatically, "but could I maybe just lie down in the guest room? Please?"

Bucky cast narrowed eyes over Peter, taking in the slight shiver that he was clearly trying to suppress, registering an elevated temperature and hearing just the suggestion of a wheeze building in the teenager's lungs. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen Pete. You're sick. So here's the plan: have you thrown up this morning?" After a head shake to the negative, he continued, "good, so you're gonna eat some toast, we're going to get some fluids in you, then I'm going to wrap you up into a blanket burrito and you won't be moving from the sofa until May finishes work and then I'll take you home. Okay?"

Nodding, Peter managed a small smile and quiet, but grateful, whispered, "thank you."

"No worries kid, besides you remind me a lot of Steve when we were young and I've got years of practice of dealing with that."

Peter ate the toast placed in front of him silently for a few moments before asking, "Bucky? How do I remind you of Steve? I mean, he's Captain America."

"No he's not" Bucky corrected, gentle but firm, "he's Steve Rogers, Cap's just a side-show. What you know of Cap, not what the books say or what the politicians want, but what  ** you ** know of him, is all Steve. And he was this small, feisty thing, that had been dealt a whole hand of shitty cards but never stopped tryin' to make it better for everyone else. Oh, and he liked punching things bigger than him. Sound familiar?" he finished with a wink and a grin. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

And true to his word, Bucky  did wrap Peter up into a blanket burrito, before settling down onto the sofa with him and handing over control of their Netflix. 

Which is where Steve found them, when he stumbled downstairs, eyes red and puffy and sniffling through his nose.

Bucky took one look at him before sighing and moving to herd him into sitting down next to Peter, wrapping another blanket around the blonde's shoulders. "You too, huh Stevie?" he cooed softly, stroking golden hair back off of sweaty temples, "s'alright, you stay there with Pete and I'll get you some toast and tea."

As Bucky watched them eat, he pulled his phone from his pocket and called Bruce, diving straight in when the other man answered, "so, you know how Steve and Peter are both immune to like everything? Well, it turns out they're not immune to whatever they've got right now."

They spoke for a few moments, with Bruce reassuring Bucky that it was probably just a particular strain of flu that had broken through their usually impeccable immune systems and that they'd metabolize it quickly and almost certainly be better by the morning. After sharing a brief moment of sympathy for any non-enhanced beings that fell victim, Bruce also promised to come over the next day if things didn't improve, or that evening if they worsened, as well as vowing to keep Tony away. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed in a fevered blur, with Steve and Peter only leaving the sofa for shaky trips to the bathroom, and Bucky providing a constant stream of soups, tea and crackers, the brunet making sure that his two charges were swathed in blankets at all times. 

Jussie sat at Steve's feet the entire time, while Buffy had claimed Peter's shoulder early on, and Alpine surveyed the whole scene with an air of superiority from his perch atop the bookcase.

May ended up working late, so Peter shuffled up to the guest room after Bucky had soothed the concerns of both her and Tony (the latter being via text), leaving just Bucky and Steve curled up in front of the tv before they too headed to bed, with Steve winding himself as tightly around Bucky as their anatomies would allow, nestling his head close into Bucky's neck before falling effortlessly asleep.

As kids, Sarah Rogers had always said these things came in threes, (and with Steve they usually did), so it was no real surprise to Bucky when he woke up the next morning with a scratchy throat and stuffed nose, his groan waking up a fully-recovered Steve who instantly saw the problem and promised sweetly, "don't worry Buck, it's my turn to take care of you today."

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
